In general, location-based services (LBSs) are a class of services that use location information in various contexts and for various purposes. For example, LBSs may be used to identify or track the location of objects (e.g., people, animals, end user devices, or the like) in various contexts and for various purposes (e.g., indoor object searches, providing personalized services, supporting mobile commerce, or the like). The location information that is used in LBSs may be obtained based on localization of wireless tags which may be associated with the objects. Disadvantageously, however, there may be various problems associated with existing mechanisms for localization of wireless tags.